wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miley Guan
Perfil * Nombre Real: 晓彤 / Guan Xiao Ton * Nombre en inglés: Miley Guan * Apodo: '''Tong Tong / Shuang Shuang / Guan Guan * '''Profesión: Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Beijing, China * Estatura: 171 cm * Peso: 45 kg * Signo zodiacal: Virgo * Tipo de sangre: O * Agencia; '''WEYX Entertainment Dramas * Untouchable Lovers (TBA) * Love of Aurora (TBA) * The Best Hit (KVSJ, 2017) * Stairway to Stardom (2017) * Novoland: The Castle in the Sky (2016) * To Be A Better Man (2016) * Xiao Zhang Fu (2016) * Hello Mr. Right (2016) * Catching the Wrong Bus (2016) * Seventeen Blue (2015) * Pretty Wife (2015) * Ban Shu Legend (2015) * The wife's lies (2015) * The Backlight of Love (2015) * Yi Pu Er Zhu (2014) * Flowers in Fog (2013) * Nan She Nan Fen (2013) * Xin Hua Nu Fang (2013) * Tian Cai Jin Hua Lun (2012) * Hu Tu De Ai (2012) * Fu Mu Ai Qing (2012) * 101 Ci Gao Bai (2012) * Mi Zhan 2 (2011) * Aftershock (2011) * Xiang Dong Shi Da Hai (2011) * Ma Zu (2011) * The Vigilantes In Masks (2010) * Ni Shi Wo Xiong Di (2010) * Fei Ting Te Gong (2010) * Fei Lun Piao Yi Shao Nian (2009) * Wo De Zao Kang Zhi Qi (2009) * Jing Wei Tian Di (2009) * Kong Zi Chun Qiu (2009] * Jia You Er Nu Xin Chuan (2008) * Mi Zhan (2008) as Zhou Ting Ting * Xing Fu Hai Tou Duo Yuan (2007) * Xiao Zhe Huo Xia Qu (2007) * Tu Ran Xin Dong (2007) * Jia Zhu Xiao Qu (2007) * Sheng Si Qiao (2007) * Cha Guan (2007) * Gei Hun Yin Fang Ge Jia (2006) * Cuo Ai Tian Shi (2006) * The Shadow of Empress Wu (2006) * Ge Bi Mu Qin (2006) * Wei Ai Jie Hun (2006) * Zai Sheng Yuan (2006) * Qi Pao (2006) * Dali Princess (CCTV, 2005) Peliculas * The Left Ear (2015) Curiosidades * '''Debut: 2005 * Miley obtuvo atención cuando ella actuó en Nuan,6 una adaptación del cuento corto del autor Mo Yan, The White Dog and the Swing. La película obtuvo una recepción positiva en China y Japón. El mismo año, protagonizó Electric Shadows.7 * Subió a la prominencia como una actriz infantil a través de la película de Chen Kaige, The Promise, interpretando la versión joven de Cecilia Cheung. Continuó aumentando su filmografía, protagonizando varias series de televisión * Su popularidad aumentó cuando protagonizó la serie de televisión en mayo de 2014, May December Love, que recibió altas calificaciones en China. También protagonizó A Master of Two Servants, que le valió el premio a la Mejor actriz de Reparto en los premios Wenrong Hengdian Awards.8 Después de la trasmisión de estos dramas, Miley fue nombrada como la «Hija de la Nación" por los medios chinos.9 * En 2015, protagonizó la película The Left Ear y ganó el premio como la Actriz Más Potencial en Gold Aries Award celebrado por el Festival Internacional de Cine de Macao. * Nació en una familia de actores en Pekín. Su padre, Guan Shao ceng, era un actor, y su abuelo jugaba guqin. Desde infante, su familia alentó su pasión por las artes. * En 2016, fue admitida en la Academia de Cine de Beijing después de colocarse primera en la sección de práctica y escritura en Chinese College Entrance Examinations.4 * Apodada como la «Hija de la Nación» en China, Miley es considerada como una de las «cuatro actrices Dan de la generación posterior a los 90», junto con Zheng Shuang, Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1997 Categoría:WEYX Entertainment